


May most definitely does NOT ship Coulsalind.

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, May hates Rosalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: May walks in at the wrong time. Rosalind tries to steal her boyfriend. May thinks Coulson is cheating on her.He's not.Daisy summons an army of agents to put an end to the drama.Just a regular week at the latest base.





	May most definitely does NOT ship Coulsalind.

Melinda hates Rosalind.

Rosalind hates Melinda.

Phil Coulson is oblivious of Rosalinds crush on him.

Melinda is very aware of Rosalinds crush on Phil.

It's a silent rage. Whenever the two women are in the same room, the temperature seems to drop ten degrees as they glare at each other. Rosalind tries to flirt with Phil, and May cuts her off whenever she can.

May shouldn't be so jealous. She was Phil's official girlfriend after all. But there was just something about that woman that made her want to knock Rosalinds lights out.

Melinda took a deep breath, and turned the corner of Phil's office, imagining her hate for Rosalind becoming a thread, twisting it tight and hot, and adding it to the imaginary rope that she tied in a knot and tucked under her ribs. 

Softly knocking on his office door, Melinda froze when she heard Rosalinds voice. "I'm sure that we could work this out easier if you would just agree that I'm right." Rosalinds snarky voice made May's stomach churn with disgust.

"Maybe I should go get May." Phil said in response. 

"You don't want her corrupt your good judgement. We don't need her." Rosalind said sweetly.

"Rosalind, May-" Phil countered, trying to defend her.

"Isn't important to us. Let me show you." Rosalind interjected, her voice gaining a specific tone that Melinda was NOT going to tolerate.

Pushing open the door, May came in right in time to see Rosalind Price press her lips against Phil's, and kiss him. Phil leaned back, and pulled away.

Rosalind let go of his face, sporting a small smile as she kept her eyes closed.

Phil looked really shocked for a second before frowning. "What was-"

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" Rosalind sighed.

Then he saw May. "Melinda!" He said, looking at her disappointed face.

"No, we don't need-" Prise tried to make him shut up.

"No, Melinda! Look, that wasn't what you thought!" Phil pleaded as May turned, dropping the papers to the floor, and opened the door. She marched out, a Phil jumped up, chasing her. "Phillip!" Rosalind called.

May walked faster. She didn't know, or care, where she was going.

Slamming the door behind her as she entered the bunk, May locked the door. She sat down on the bed, and folded her arms. She felt wet tears slide down her cheeks, and her chin rested on her chest. 

Melinda heard Phil try and open the door, and rattle the lock. "Melinda, Please." He begged.

May was quiet. Phil kept at it though, and waited, changing to a softer voice. "Listen, Mel, I wasn't expecting it. It's not my fault. I'm sorry. We were just discussing the inhuman files and she took it in another direction." 

Melinda gave him the silent treatment.

"Melinda." He was there for a long time. 

Fighting off the tears, May finally stood. She looked around the room. Phil was lucky that she wasn't a smasher, or everything of his in this room would be destroyed by now. Melinda hid out in the room for what felt like hours, until she heard a soft knock on the door. "May?" Daisy called.

"Go away!" Melinda knew she sounded childish.

"I have food..." Daisy sang.

"There is a key on the top of the door frame." Melinda said.

A couple seconds later, the door was unlocked, and Daisy came in, closing the door with her hip, and clicking the lock. A tray of lunch balanced precariously in her right hand, waitress style. 

May was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed. "What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"It doesn't matter." May snapped.

"Well, for AC to be outside the door for almost an hour and a half, I'd say something's up." Daisy scoffed.

"I swear, if he sent you, tell me now. I want the truth." Melinda growled.

"Coulson didnt send me. I sent him away from the door." Daisy told her, and handed May the tray.

May picked up the fork, and Daisy asked, "what happened? Half the base is gossiping that he dumped you for that ATCU lady."

This just made fresh tears roll down May's cheeks.

"That's not what happened, right?" Daisy prodded. "I don't see Coulson doing that." She redeemed herself.

"I don't know." May choked out.

"AC doesn't seem like the kinda guy that would cheat." Daisy added. "And Rosalind has been walking around with a smile all day..."

"Leave." May says.

"Me? But im trying to help."

"Please. Just go."

-:x:-

(Phil's POV)

A week later, and Melinda still wouldn't even look at him. Rosalind was prancing around the base, trying to dig into SHIELD's files all the time, and he feel like the woman was always following him around. Melinda wouldnt speak to him, and he never saw her at meals. Daisy snuck around, and once Phil saw Melinda in the gym. He had approached her, but she had marched out before he could speak. And Rosalinda weird sweet behavior... It clicked.

"Phillip?" Rosalind smiled.

"Just Phil." He snapped.

Rosalind frowned, and addressed him again, "Phil?"

"What?" He sighed. 

"Why have you been sleeping on the couch?" She asked.

"Because May locked the door." He said, and she stared at the blanket folded on the cushions of his office couch.

"She really doesn't care about you, does she?" Rosalind pushed.

"She's just... Mad right now." Phil didn't like sharing this much with her.

"Why don't you come home with me? I have a spare room." Rosalind smirked slowly.

"Stop Rosalind. Just stop. You've already ruined my relationship with the woman I love, so just stop! You've already come between us, and still you keep pushing! Why?!?!" Phil exploded.

"What?" Rosalind blinked.

"You know exactly what you're doing! I don't care if think this is working, but either you apologise and explain this to Melinda, because I've figured this out, or you leave, now!" 

-:x:-

Daisy sprinted from the door to Phil's office. "Time for operation Iceburg." She said into her comlinks. 

Throwing open the door to the security camera feed room, Daisy panted as she told May, "you can stop stalking Rosalind. You need to hear this." 

May nodded with confusion, and followed her. They had just rounded the corner to Phil's office, and May stopped. There was a barricade of female agents, she saw Jemma and Bobbi included, all glaring at Rosalind, who had just stormed out of the directors office. Then they all started yelling at Rosalind.

Phil came out to see what the commotion was, and saw the army of women screaming at Rosalind.

Then he saw Melinda and Daisy at the other end of the wall. He froze, and blinked.

"You never mess with a relationship!" Someone yelled. 

"I can't believe you'd do that! Trying to tear them apart like that!" Simmons told Rosalind. May turned around. 

"Oh no you don't. Make up. Right now!" Daisy spun May back around, and Phil stood in the doorway. "Tell her what happened!" Daisy told Phil.

"I don't kiss her. Rosalind kissed me and i was suprised. I'm sorry you thought I liked her. I don't. I love you." He said.

Several ladies stopped reaming Rosalind to 'AWWWWWWW!' then they went back to being mad.

"Really." May challenged.

Right in time for Rosalind to surrender. "Fine! I confess! I kissed him to make May jealous!" 

"One more sentence." Bobbi hissed. "Say it." She growled.

"I'm sorry May. I liked your Boyfriend." Rosalind rolled her eyes.

The women glared, and Piper threatened. "Go over and explain, or I'll smack you across the face and then you'll feel true pain."

Rosalind nodded briskly, and walked over to Melinda. May took a breath and stiffened.

"I'm sorry I tried to steal your boyfriend." 

"I'm not going to forgive you for a long, long time." May answered.

"Operation Iceburg is a go." Daisy nodded, and turned to Rosalind. "You can either leave this base conscious or we'll do it the hard way." Daisy smiled, and softly quaked the ground around them. Rosalind huffed, and stomped her way out.

"Operation Iceburg?" Phil looked at the group of infuriated women no less than 12 feet from him. 

"An Iceburg sinks ships? Well, We sunk hers." Daisy explained proudly. "Now, both of you, make up, because all of us are tired of this drama." She nodded to the agents. 

Melinda took a step toward Phil.

"Hi. Haven't seen you for a week." Phil said softly.

May just stepped up and kissed him.

And elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Coulson doubled over to her level. 

"Believe me, if you ever, I repeat, ever kiss anyone besides me again, this will hurt alot more." May threatened.

"Consider me warned." Phil told her. 

"You better be."

"I love you too."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the watching women sighed.

May just kissed him again. 

"I've been wanting to do this every single time I saw you." Phil whispered.

"Me too."


End file.
